


what do you want from me, blood?

by big musical trash (dragonpotter)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Language of Flowers, Little Shop of Horrors AU because I'm trash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Some angst, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/big%20musical%20trash
Summary: The Little Shop of Horrors AU nobody asked for but I made anyway.





	1. what a creepy thing to be happening

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhh I'm trash. Welcome to the Heathers/Little Shop AU no one asked for but I had the need to bring into this world anyway.
> 
> CAST:  
> Seymour-Veronica  
> Audrey-Heather M  
> Mushnik-Ms. Fleming  
> Orin-Heather C  
> Crystal-Martha  
> Chiffon-Betty  
> Ronette-Heather D  
> Audrey II-JD

_September 1st, 1961_

_Dear diary,_

 

_You can't find happiness in Westerburg, Ohio. That's what everyone says. At least, that's what everyone says in the worst off bits of town-Skid Row, as everyone has been calling it lately- says. But for myself, that idea is only mostly true. Sure, I have a noticeable lack of parents, and sure, my job at some florists' shop isn't the best, and **sure,** having lived in the shop for seventeen years is a strange experience, but this isn't really the worst my life could have been. And if this is not the worst, then what's wrong with trying to be a little optimistic? Surely, life could be beautiful on Skid Row, too._

_Even if even I think it's getting a lot harder to justify that thought process as time keeps stretching out._

_When your sorta-kinda-maybe-but-you're-not-sure mother figure cares about you more as an employee, your employer's business is bound to fail soon, and you have nowhere else to go, it might be hard to stay positive._

_But life can be beautiful._

_When your good-friend-but-also-maybe-kinda-crush constantly has you worried based on all the stories you've heard about when she's not at work, you might find it a little hard to star optimistic,_

_But life can be beautiful._

_When you're in the basement of the little shop you've worked in all your life, tending to half-dead plants, and questioning how you even got to this point in your life this way, it might just a tad hard to stay idealistic._

_No. Life can be beautiful._

 

 

 

 

 

_It can still be worse, I suppose._

_Right?_

* * *

 

The bell at the front door rang for the first time all day. A girl with thick blonde hair and nice-looking clothing cautiously walked in.

"Ah, Heather, you finally show up for work,"

"Uh...good morning, Ms. Fleming..."

Heather looked down, trying to avoid making eye contact with her boss.

"What morning?" Ms. Fleming replied. "It's two in the afternoon! Though we haven't sold anything yet..."

A loud crash came from basement.

"Veronica," Ms. Fleming called, "what is going on down there? Heather, could you go down there and check on her?"

She caught glimpse of a dark purple bruise under Heather's eye. And that caused Pauline Fleming to become extra concerned for Heather McNamara.

"Heather, what happened?"

"N-nothing,"

"Heather, has someone been beating up on you?"

"Well, not exactly-?"

"Don't lie to me Heather. Whoever it is, you need to cut them out of your life."

"I don't think I could..."

Enter Veronica Sawyer.   

Veronica really tried her best. She really did. Unfortunately, sometimes her general teenage dorkiness and anxiety slipped through. Most days she could work around it. Today was not one of those days. Veronica rushed upstairs into the shop after hearing voices from up there. Hopefully there was finally a customer, but alas, there was not. There was Heather, though, and Heather was even better than any possible shopper. Heather was sweet and kind and organized and pretty and all around an amazing person. Veronica couldn't really help from liking her a little. Or a lot. Not that she could ever actually tell Heather. Heather already had a partner. Veronica knew she couldn't get in the way of that. Even though this partner of Heather's sometimes sounded scummy, Veronica wanted to think they were still a good person. Heather deserved a good person.

Her thoughts of possible patrons and Heather were disrupted with a crash as she stumbled and dropped a pot she was holding. Shit.

"Veronica?" Ms. Fleming started.

"Don't yell at her, Ms. Fleming," Heather interrupted, "It was an accident."

Veronica smiled. "Hi, Heather," upon closer inspection, she noticed a slight purple blotch under the other teen's eye. "Is that new eye makeup?"

Heather just smiled slightly and looked down. Veronica wasn't sure how she felt about that. Maybe she shouldn't have been so optimistic about Heather's partner's ethics...

"Don't worry, Veronica, I'll get this picked up before any more customers arrive," Heather said after a moment.

"That'll give you plenty of time," Ms. Fleming said. "How did I end up here?" she muttered to herself. "Misfit employees and lousy business for a flower shop. I don't even like flowers much..." her train of thought was interrupted upon noticing three girls outside the building. They all looked about seventeen. One of them was clearly the leader, with piercing green eyes and a dress that matched her gaze. One wore a pink sweater and had her auburn hair piled in a ponytail. The third wore a grey cardigan, and had smiling eyes behind her thick glasses. None of them had ever actually stepped foot into the shop before.

Ms. Fleming walked outside.

"You three, no loitering. If you're not going to shop, I suggest you stick around somewhere else."

"We weren't loitering," the girl in green said. "We were just window shopping." she gestured at the empty window display.

"Ha. Very funny. Don't you three have school?"

"No point in sticking around there. You've got no future when you live here, anyway." the girl replied.

She and her posse walked off.

* * *

_And then she and her friends walked off. That girl, I've seen her around before. I don't know why she would think that. She seems like she's still well off enough to make something better of herself. I wish I could say the same. If I could, then I would pack up and leave for somewhere nice, like...I don't know...maybe France? Just...somewhere better than here. But I can't. Lady Luck has decreed that I'll be stuck on Skid Row forever._

_Although, I still think things will get better. I just want to believe that life can be beautiful._

_Here's to tomorrow. Now let's just hope that I actually remember to write in this thing two days in a row for once._

_-Veronica_

_** Plant of the Day ** _

**_Banksia_ **

**_Meaning: Beginnings, Rebirth_ **

**_Additional information: Banksias are native to Australia. The flower on a banksia can have hundreds of smaller flowers on it. They tend to smell of honey._ **

**_Currently in the shop?: no._ **


	2. grow for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this fic whoops
> 
> Here be another chapter I guess

_September_ _2, 1961_

_Dear Diary,_

_Holy fuck._

_The weirdest thing happened this morning and I have no idea what to make of it._

_Last night, after we closed up shop, shit was about to hit the fan and Ms. Fleming was on the verge of closing the shop for good, Heather whispered to me, "Show her the plant." It really was a great idea. It's the strangest little plant I've ever seen. I think it's a flytrap, I've just never seen anything like it. I bought it from this farmer during a solar eclipse- it was the weirdest thing, nobody knew it was going to happen._

_Anyway, the plant._

_The plant- I call it JD, after a boy I used to know-just made everything so much stranger..._

* * *

_"_ What an interesting plant..."  the customer (the first all day) said upon Veronica finishing the story of how she got said plant. "A really fascinating plant." He turned around, but then stopped. "Ah, while I'm here, I may as well take fifty dollars worth of roses."

"Fifty dollars?" Heather repeated.

"Fifty dollars?!" Ms. Fleming exclaimed.

”Can you make change for $100?” the customer asked. 

Veronica knew for a fact all there was in the register was twenty dollars and a dead spider. 

“No...” she said. 

“Well,” he replied, “I suppose I’ll take twice as many!”

”Twice as many?” Veronica echoed. 

“Twice as many?” Heather whispered. 

Ms. Fleming had the biggest grin on her face. “Right away, sir.” she said. 

Heather handed the customer the least dead looking roses there were and the transaction was done. 

As the day went on, more and more people came in just to admire the strange little plant, and many of them decided to buy something while they were there anyway. And by 6:00, Veronica, Heather, and Ms. Fleming had made nearly seven-hundred and fifty dollars. Which was a lot. 

* * *

_It’s certainly more than we’ve made in the last three months._

* * *

When the shop had finally closed, both Heather and Veronica found themselves rather giddy and excited. All this success from one unique plant. What were the odds?

Ms. Fleming invited both of them to dinner, but Heather declined, claiming she had a date (Ms. Fleming sighed in disappointment and muttered something about better standards under her breath). After Heather smiled a goodbye at Veronica and walked out the back door, Veronica awkwardly asked, “Are we still eating out?”

Almost instantaneously, the little flytrap JD became noticeably droopy and wilted. 

“You’re not going anywhere until you heal that plant, Miss Sawyer,” Ms. Fleming replies sternly. “I recommend you figure out what to do for it.”

”I’ve been trying,” Veronica said. “It would be much easier if I knew what it even was.”

”So figure it out and fix it. I’ll bring the leftovers tomorrow, alright?” (Veronica nodded.) “Alright, then. Good night.”

”Good night.” Veronica replied. 

Ms. Fleming left, locking the door behind her. Veronica sighed and took her plant with her to the basement. Setting the pot on her bedside table, Veronica prepared for the nightly ritual of trying every tactic she could, hoping that JD would grow. 

 _‘Feels like I’ve tried just about everything...’_ she thought. She filled her watering can and set it on the floor, just in front of her bed. She then started to make room for herself and the water on the bed by clearing some of the space and moving things around. Then came moving some flowers off her bed and-

_‘Fucking ow...’_

The damned thorn on the damned roses. Of course she’d get her finger pricked. The blood spurted from Veronica’s finger tip in a deep red blot, red as the rose that caused it. 

Trying her best to ignore it, she looked back at the mysterious flytrap. 

“Well, JD? What shall I do for you today? What can I do to make you grow?” 

To her surprise, the plant was slowly opening up as she said this. 

“Finally something right? What made you do that?”

The scent of blood was getting stronger. 

No...there was no way...

”...but perhaps a few drops couldn’t hurt?”

JD’s pod was opened all the way now. 

“Why not?” Veronica finally decided. 

Her finger was just a few inches above the plant’s pod now. It sprinkled down like rain. One drop, two, three...

And then the pod closed. And Veronica decided to think nothing more of it. After all, it would never happen again.

* * *

_But when I woke up this morning, it was actually bigger! Perhaps the blood did do something. Although I do hope that it’s actually just slower to grow than other carnivorous plants. I don’t think I could give it my blood all the time._

_But I guess we’ll see how it all goes down. It’s not like anything terrible will happen. It’s just a plant._

_And now I must get up and open the shop. There’s no doubt JD’ll be on display again. Who knows? Maybe it’ll make for a good attraction._

_-Veronica_

**_  Plant of the day_**

**_Bells-of-Ireland_ **

**_Meaning: luck_ **

**_Additional information: Despite the name, this plant is actually native to Turkey. Member of the mint family. It is also known as the shellflower._**

**_Currently in the shop?: no._ **


End file.
